Intertwining and Unwrapping
by CWprodigy
Summary: NCIS/CM crossover.Can both teams work together and catch a killer in time before another victim is taken? And what is the relationships between everyone's favorite genius and two NCIS employees? Read and find out, don't forget to review!
1. Intertwining and Unwrapping

**Intertwining and Unwrapping **

The BAU team was all at their respective desks on Monday morning trying to relieve some of their boredom. Reid was beating Emily at chess, Morgan and Garcia were IM'ing and Hotch and Rossi were bouncing ideas off each other from a 20 year old cold case. J.J. entered the bullpen with a grim look on her face and wordlessly they headed for the conference room. J.J passed each of them and Ipad except for Reid who got the paper case file.

"Okay we have four men in the D.C area between the ages of 30 and 40 all killed with a single bullet to the head and a stab to the heart. The last two showed signs of sexual assault but not rape." J.J informed.

"Okay load up, the plane leaves in 20" Hotch informed. Everyone turned to go but J.J stopped them.

"Wait guys, this will be a joint investigation with NCIS"

"Navy cops" Morgan asked "Why would Navy cops be involved?"

"One of the victims was a navy commander." Hotch informed "Now someone get Garcia and let's go."

**CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS **

"FBI, why does the FBI have to be involved?" Tony whined to his colleagues, Tim McGee and Ziva David.

"Tony we've been over this" said McGee in an exasperated tone, "They think it's a serial killer." Tony simply continued as if McGee hadn't spoken at all.

"And what does BAU even stand for anyway?"

"It stands for the Behavioral Analysis Unit and I called them so you will treat them with utmost respect" Jenny said from her place on the MTAC balcony.

"Of course Ma'am" Tony said before heading back to his desk. "When are they getting here anyway?"

"Well they're stationed at Quantico so they should be here any minute" Gibbs said gruffly, strolling into the bullpen coffee in hand.

Just then the elevator dinged and Abby popped out, "Are they already here?"

"No they are not her yet" Ziva answered.

The elevators opened and this time it was BAU. The NCIS agents watched as seven people exited the cab. One was a black man who was built wearing a V-neck black T-shirt and some cargo pants. The next was an older Italian man who was dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and a dress blazer. Then there was a pretty blonde in a black pencil skirt and a nice blouse. Then there was a man dressed in a black suit followed by a women dressed in black dress pants and a shirt. The last two were holding an animated conversation. The girl had on a green skirt with a pink blouse with matching accessories and the boy looked like he belonged in college because for one he looked so young and two he was wearing some brown dress pants and a sweater vest with black and white converse. The gun on his belt seemed out of place.

"Hello are you Special agent Gibbs' team?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes this is my team." Gibbs stated standing up.

"Spency it is you!" Abby exclaimed happily approaching him. Spencer looked up from his conversation in time to see Abby wrap her arms around.

"Hey Abigail it's great to see you again" Spencer said warmly, hugging her back. The BAU looked Reid more than slightly appalled that he got through that sentence without blushing or stuttering.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, Media liaison and these are supervisory special agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid. This is our technical analysis Penelope Garcia." Each member nodded when their name was called.

"I'm Gibbs and these are agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David. Abby is our forensic scientist." Again all agents nodded when their name was called.

"So you're a doctor?" Tony questioned Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet and Greet **

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long** **to update. I've been really busy with school and other stuff so here you go. Oh and don't worry this is not an Abby/Reid story.**

"So you're a doctor?" Tony questioned, eyeing the young man up and down. Reid mumbled something Tony couldn't quite make out.

"Reid actually has three Ph. Ds in Mathematics, Chemistry, and engineering." Emily spoke up.

"He also has two in Phycology and Sociology." J.J said.

"He has an eidetic memory and an IQ of I87." Morgan informed.

"G-man here can also read 20,000 words per minute." Garcia chirped happily.

The others just looked at Reid in awe even Gibbs looked slightly impressed. "So what are you some kinda genius?" Tony asked.

"Uhh I guess I am." Reid shrugged.

"Is there a place for us to set up?" Hotch questioned getting down to business. "Preferably one with a white board." Reid butts in.

"Well we already set everything up in a conference room boss." McGee said. Gibbs nodded in satisfaction and began leading the BAU to an empty conference room. It was a lot like their round table room only smaller with an oval table rather than a circle one. Reid immediately went to the coffee maker dousing his coffee with copious amounts of sugar. Everyone was seated around the table when he sat between Emily and J.J.

"So we have four men all between the ages 30 and 40 being shot once in the head and then stabbed in the heart." J.J relayed looking over a folder. "All were killed by the gunshot wound to the head. The stab to the heart was done post mortem."

"Say I'm the killer and I've just killed someone by shooting them in the head." Morgan tossed out. "If I kill out in the open I know others have heard the shot." "Why would I still stab them in the heart?"

"Maybe the heart has some sort of significance to the Unsub? In modern day and even ancient times the heart has been used to represent love, peace, and even heartbreak." Reid suggested.

"UnSub?" Gibbs questioned in confusion.

"It stands for unknown subject." Hotch told the NCIS team. "We find that the criminals we catch are usually looking to be acknowledged in some way so marking them as unidentified doesn't give them the attention they seek." They all simply nodded and let the BAU go on.

"So if they go after the heart why do they shoot in the head first?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe to the UnSub the head and heart are connected in some way like in body and mind." Rossi suggested. "More information will tell us."

"Okay Rossi go to the first crime scene, Morgan will head to the second and Reid and Prentiss you head to the third. I'll head to the fourth. Garcia find a place to set up your equipment. J.J try to keep the media out of this" Hotch ordered his team getting nods in return as his group disbanded the table.

"McGee you take Agent Garcia to the Abby's lab to set up then go with agent Rossi, DiNozzo go with Agent Morgan, Ziva go with agent Hotchner and I'll show Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid the fourth crime scene." Gibbs told his team as they all left the table to go follow their orders.

Gibbs watched as Reid nearly tripped over his own feet accidently knocking into Ziva and almost sending both of them to the floor. He stuttered his apology and hastily followed the others out the door. Gibbs caught Ziva's slightly annoyed look and shook his head ruefully. Why did he choose to go with Reid?

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I still have a lot going on. But I will update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crime Scenes **

**A/N: Okay this chapter will be longer than the others so it took longer to write. Also let me clear some things up. There are NO pairings. I will say how Reid and Abby know each other in the next chapter IF you tell me how old you think I am. My friends have this on-going bet that our readers think we are either way older or way younger than we actually are. So how old do you think I am? The update of this story depends on your answer. Anyway enough of my ramblings enjoy the chapter! **

"Abby. Abby! ABBY!" McGee yelled over the heavy metal music that blared through the forensic scientist's lab. The Goth finally turned around to see McGee holding several computer bags, standing next to a woman wearing bright clothes and a slightly scared expression. She hastily turned off the music.

"McGee! What can I do ya for?" She asked happily.

"Abby this is Agent Penelope Garcia and she is working with the F.B.I on our joint investigation as their technical analyst. Agent Garcia this is Abby our forensic scientists." The two women nodded at each other.

"Actually I'm not an agent so you can just call me Garcia." Garcia informed them taking in the Goth's platform boot, mini skirt and skull accented T-shirt. "Is there a place I could set up my equipment?"

"Oh yeah you can set up in the office with the desk I never use it anyway." Abby talked as she walked over with McGee and Garcia in tow. After setting all bags down, McGee bid the ladies farewell explaining that he had to meet Rossi at a crime scene.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Abby asked as Garcia began taking laptops out her bag.

"No that's okay I got it. I don't want to keep you from your work." Garcia said dismissively.

"No it's not a problem babies aren't giving me any…" The beeping of Major mass Spec cut Abby off and she scurried away. Garcia sighed in relief; Abby seemed really nice but also kinda strange.

**CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS **

Morgan and Tony exited the black SUV and headed to an area marked with yellow and black crime scene tape.

"So this is it." Tony said referring to the wide alleyway lined with dumpsters and now dried blood.

Morgan took everything in from the lack of cameras for the alley or lights for that matter from behind his shades. A few doors on either side allowed buildings to empty their trash into the main dumpsters. They were between a strip club and a bar. "Do we know the victims name?" He asked finally.

"No when we found him with no I.D or even a wallet Abby our forensic scientist is running his prints through APHIS now." Tony informed. He noticed that both he and this agent probably had a lot in common but Morgan was still F.B.I. Morgan surveyed the scene for several minutes quietly mumbling to himself before feeling satisfied.

"Is that it?" Tony asked in surprise as Morgan began walking to the car.

"Yeah that's it we'll know more when the others get back. All I can tell right now is that the UnSub wasn't a sadist due to the lack of torture. Most likely he lured someone into this alley so either they were good looking or unthreatening. The gender is still undetermined. But due to the lack of torture however it's possibly a woman."

"Wait you got all that from a crime scene?"

"Yeah pretty much." Morgan said as he got into the passenger seat. Tony simply nodded more impressed than he let on.

**CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS **

Rossi observed the crime scene with calculating eyes. He saw the crime scene as a puzzle and could literally see the pieces coming together at least until a flustered voice interrupted him.

"Agent Rossi I'm sorry that took so long. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." McGee said apologetically. Rossi had to stop from smiling at the nervousness in the young agent's voice.

"It's fine McGee and it's just Rossi. I can call you McGee right?" Rossi didn't wait for an answer simply surveyed the crime scene which was a slightly wooded area of a park. There was only a small amount of blood and no drag marks.

"Do we know who this guy is?" Rossi questioned.

"Oh this is Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Garrets. He was found by two joggers, both were interviewed and there statements are back at NCIS." McGee informed readily.

"Why did the UnSub leave I.D. this time?" Rossi asked more to himself than McGee.

"Actually his entire wallet was taken. We identified him by his dog tags which were concealed at his collar."

Rossi merely nodded. "If these murders were pre-meditated the killer would have known Commander Jonathan would be wearing dog tags."

"So what does that mean exactly?" McGee questioned.

"It means that this killer doesn't have a fixed target so finding a connection, if there even is one, is going to be close to impossible." Rossi explained with a sigh.

"Okay McGee I think we have enough."

**CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS **

Ziva drove cautiously for once, mindful of the stoic man in the passenger seat. There were very few people in the world that actually scared Ziva David but Agent Hotchner was definitely added to that list. The man was completely stoic, his face expressionless. The car ride was silent but not awkward. Hotch was too busy reading a file, almost oblivious of Ziva's presence for the car ride to be awkward.

"Agent Hotchner we have arrived at the crime scene." Ziva's accented voice brought Hotch from his reverie. He merely nodded and began exiting the SUV with Ziva following quickly behind.

The crime scene was a motel room. The yellow crime scene tape marked the doors and evidence markers and a bloody bed were the sights in the room. Hotch took in his surroundings.

"What time did your medical examiner say this man was dead?" Hotch questioned Ziva.

"He was found around 8:00 am by a manager and Dr. Mallard determined he had been dead for several hours. To get an exact time you will have to speak with him." Ziva informed almost afraid to make contact with the expressionless man but she managed. Hotch nodded and began to walk in an opposite direction. Ziva felt inclined to follow. They entered the main motel and were greeted by a plump red haired woman with freckles sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" The women whose name tag said Rebecca asked them.

"Ma'am this is Officer David of NCIS, I'm Agent Hotchner with the F.B.I. and we would like to ask you some questions." Hotch said as he and Ziva flashed their badges.

"Oh is the about the man that was killed here?" Rebecca asked. "It's such a shame; this place has never had anything happen like that in the fifteen years I've worked here."

"Were you the one that found him?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes I was" Rebecca confirmed "He checked in yesterday under the name of um…John…John Bakers. He checked in around noon with a women and I showed him the room. The women left around three thirty."

"Can you describe the women?" Hotch asked.

"Yes she was white, brunette with brown eyes maybe about 5 feet 5 inches. I think he called her Julia." Hotch wrote everything down on a small black notepad.

"Thank you for your time." Ziva said as the two began to leave.

"No problem." Rebecca called as the door slammed quietly behind the two government employees.

**CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS**

Gibbs discreetly watched the two F.B.I. agents in the backseat of the black charger as he drove them to the crime scene. He drove within the speed limit, not feeling like wiping Dr. Reid's vomit from the car. The duo seemed to be bouncing ideas off each other about the case. Gibbs didn't mind, the two knew each other's thought process and they were trained to look for different things than him.

"We're here." Gibbs said shortly as he got out the car. The duo quickly followed him. It was another alley between two abandoned buildings. Despite the early hour, prostitutes both male and female lined the streets. Several hit on Reid along the away.

"Hey cutie what's your name?" A girl with short shorts, ripped fishnet stockings, a tank top, and an animal print jacket asked the young agent flirtatiously.

"Umm… Spencer." Reid mumbled as he blushed.

"Well Spencer…" The girl purred pinching his cheeks. "You are just so adorable. Are you looking for a good time?"

"Actually I'm uhh…looking for…a cri...crime scene." He stuttered a blush now prominent on his face as he walked hastily to the others.

"Seriously Reid, why do hookers always hit on you?" Emily asked him with an amused smile.

"I'm guessing this happens often?" Gibbs interjected lightly.

"Actually it doesn't, Emily and Morgan just needs something to tease me about." The young profiler grumbled as they walked into the alley.

"Okay this is the latest victim." Reid said "All the other victims have been killed in fairly secluded areas."

"That means the UnSub isn't getting any bolder. That's good right?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe or it could mean this could be a crime of opportunity."

"Go on." Emily pressed as Reid looked deep in thought.

"I mean think about it, all the other crime scenes were in secluded areas but what if that was just a coincidence?" Reid offered.

"True but we still don't know why the UnSub chose this particular victim." Emily reminded as she surveyed the alley lined with dumpsters and crime scene tape.

"Is it possible that the killings are random?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's unlikely but not impossible." Reid answered quickly. "Usually the UnSub has a particular reason or trigger for killing a victim unless they are experiencing a psychotic break such as severe delusions. Interestingly enough there was this one particular study that indicated that young killers, some as young as twelve, have killed at random because they looked at it as a game. Also some tests indicate that…" He stopped when he saw the looks on Emily and Gibbs' face.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay, let's get back and see what everyone else found." Emily said as her phone began to ring.

"Agent Prentiss." She answered. "Hey Hotch…yeah we're on our way back now…okay see you soon…bye."

The trio began walking back to the car, eager to share their ideas with the rest of the group.

**A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed. I've been really busy so if it's not 100% great then I blame it on my sleep deprivation. Please don't forget to rate and review and don't forget to answer my question. How old do you think I am? 20 of my dollars depend on your answer so choose carefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

**How do you know Reid?**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with my other stories but I'm back now so please be nice and rate and review. **

Abby's lab was strangely quiet. Considerate of her guest, the Goth kept the music down so the only sounds were keyboard clicks and slurps of Caf-Pow! Abby's babies had found the names of two of the victims but Gibbs was out of cellphone reach so she couldn't share the information with anyone except Garcia.

"Hey Garcia?" Abby called as the doors slid open to the smaller office Garcia was housed in. "I think I got something."

Garcia looked at her questioningly similar to the way Gibbs did when he wanted her to get to the point. Abby seemed to pick up on the look and ushered Garcia to follow her to her computers.

"Okay so I ran the fingerprints through the system and found both of them in the system." After hitting several keys the two victim's mug shots appeared on the screen. "Peter McClain and Tyler Lance."

"Why are they in the system?" Garcia asked.

"That's where it gets hinky." Abby admits. "D.C.'s criminal database is being changed to a different system so they are transporting all their files and they refuse to give me clearance for safety reasons. I've tried to hack them but honestly that's usually McGee's department so we'll have to wait for them to get back." She sounded slightly upset about that fact.

"Never fear Tech Goddess Penelope Garcia is here." Said goddess exclaimed, happy for something to do. She quickly ascended on her computers and began typing at a pace McGee would be jealous of.

"So how do you know Reid?" It was a question that had been bothering Garcia for a while now and she was determined to get an answer. Normally she would have hacked to get the answer but she knew Reid would be mad if he ever found out.

"Oh we see each other at conferences and stuff like that. He's really…interesting and wicked smart. I keep trying to get him out of those nerd clothes though. I get the geek chic thing but would it honestly kill him to walk out the house without a sweater vest or a tie. "

"I know right!" Garcia agreed whole heartedly. "And those glasses, I mean I think my grandfather wore those dinosaurs." Abby laughed lightly at the statement.

"Okay Peter McClain was arrested twice for drunken misdemeanors and Tyler Lance for soliciting prostitution." Garcia read off the screen. "Now all we have to do is wait for…" Her statement was cut off by her phone ringing. She quickly put on her headset and answered the phone.

"You have reached the Oracle of the all-knowing, technologically savvy super goddess. How may I assist you today?" She asked as she put the call speaker.

"Hey Garcia." Came Reid's voice on the other line. "We're on our way back and Hotch wants you and Abby in the Conference room so we can all discuss our findings at the same time."

"How long do you think you'll be Vanilla Bean?" Garcia inquired innocently.

"Well judging by the speed at which we're traveling…wait what did you just call me?" Both women tried not to laugh at the truly curious voice of Dr. Spencer Reid.

"I called you Vanilla Bean." Garcia repeated.

"I know what you called me but why?" Reid asked with the same cluelessness as before.

"Well you do drink a lot of coffee." Abby reminded him. They heard Reid sigh in almost a defeated way on the other line.

"Bye Garcia."

"Bye my Vanilla Bean!" Garcia chirped happily with a devilish grin before the line went dead. The two women burst into laughter.

"Is he always that adorably clueless?" Abby asked.

"You have no idea." Garcia murmured with a knowing smile as she continued typing. "No idea."

Everyone arrived at just about the same time. They moved to the conference room talking quietly amongst themselves. Abby and Garcia were already their talking when the large group arrived.

"Okay Dave why don't you and Agent McGee start." Hotch prompted once everyone had been seated.

"The crime scene was a wooded area of a park. The UnSub could have easily killed in privacy without anyone seeing him." Dave told the group.

"Well according to the autopsy report by the time the joggers found them the victim was killed around 2 AM." Derek said.

"Why would Commander Garrets be in the park alone at 2 AM?" Ziva asked.

"Garcia can you get me a map of all the surrounding areas. Bars, restaurants, that sort of thing." Hotch asked, well ordered.

"Oh captain, my captain how did I know you would ask that?" Garcia asked opening the laptop she had brought with her. The NCIs team exchanged looks regarding the flamboyant red head noticing how the BAU didn't even act surprised by the statement.

"There is a liquor store about two blocks away, a couple small corner stores, and a gas station." Garcia reported from her laptop. "Other than that just residential neighborhoods as far as the eye can see."

"Maybe he was intoxicated. Did the M.E. note any alcohol in his blood?" Emily asked.

"According to the report he was." Tony answered happy to actually add something to the discussion.

"He was actually twice the legal limit." Abby added.

"It would make it easier to subdue his victim." Gibbs said much to the surprise of his agents. He usually didn't say much.

"Guys I think these killings could be random." Reid said suddenly. All eyes turned to him at once. A killer killing at random was a dangerous and unpredictable thing.

"Why would you say that?" Hotch asked, his voice was completely calm.

"The cooling off period of each kill is different and so is the victimology." Reid answered sounding contemplative. He moved to the board where the victim's pictures were pinned. "The ethnicities are different and so are the physical features of each victim. They also have different occupations and socio-economic groups." Reid continued sounding very much like a college professor.

"So the fact that they are all male could be a coincidence too." J.J. stated looking slightly worried about the fact.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence." Tony said instinctively making Gibbs smirk.

"DiNozzo is right there has to be some connection." Morgan insisted.

"Well two of the victims do have a criminal record." Garcia said turning to Abby to further explain.

"Oh yeah, were identified Peter McClain and Tyler Lance for drunken misdemeanors and soliciting prostitutes." Abby spoke up. "So now we only have one victim unidentified."

"Garcia…"

"Check for any missing persons filed in the D.C. area." She finished his sentence for him. "I am on it my fearless leader."

"Reid while Garcia is doing that I want you to work on the geographical profile. See if you can find a safety zone. Random killing or not the there has to be some sort of consistency." Hotch ordered his youngest charge. Gibbs looked around noticing the weary faces of both teams.

"Why don't we break for lunch?" Gibbs suggested. He couldn't help but notice how the BAU all looked to their leader for the final say. The sheer amount of loyalty they all seemed to have for him, surprised the former Marine. Only after Hotch agreed did the others. Little did they know the Unsub was out hunting for his next victim…

**A/N: My chapters are getting longer! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Please rate and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well this is the latest update. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to rate and review. **

Gibbs silently watched the BAU as they worked with his team. Morgan, Tony and Prentiss were discussing some files. J.J had gone to talk to the director about the media attention. Hotch and Rossi were talking quietly and occasionally glancing at the victims photos pinned to the bulletin board. All three of them were discussing the details and possibilities but Gibbs only added to the discussion when needed. The veteran profilers didn't seem to mind. Abby, McGee and Garcia had gone back to her lab to see if they could identify the John Doe currently in Ducky's morgue. Ziva and Reid had gone to pick up everyone's Chinese food.

"Man what's taking them so long?" Tony asked hearing his growling stomach.

"Well knowing Reid he's probably rambling on about the history of Chinese food coming to America." Emily smirked.

"Spence just called." J.J. said reentering the room. "They were in the parking lot so they should be here in a second." Sure enough, the sounds of footsteps descended the hall. Ziva appeared carrying all the Chinese cartons. Morgan was just about to comment on Ziva carrying all the food when Reid came through the door clutching his nose. Only when he removed his hand did they realize he was bleeding.

"Spence what happened to you?" J.J asked, concern lacing her words as she, Emily, and Derek descended on their youngest member. Gibbs, Rossi, and Hotch didn't move from their positions and made no steps to intervene. Hotch knew his team was protective over their youngest, himself included, but it was only natural. Reid was the youngest and the symbol of innocence on the team.

"I'm fine guys." Reid said, gratefully accepting the tissues Emily handed to him.

"What happened to you?" Emily repeated J.J's question. Unlike J.J she gave him that look that said he better answer. The genius in turn blushed as everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Well…" Reid knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Officer David and I were walking in when I remembered we had forgotten the soy sauce in the car. I went back to go get it and I guess I startled her because she _accidently _hit me." He stressed the word because he knew they would be mad at anyone who harmed him in any way. Maybe by saying it was an accident it would just blow over.

"You hit him?" J.J and Emily asked in unison turning to Ziva. Morgan and Tony on the other hand, tried to keep from laughing. Reid had gotten hit by a girl. Rossi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gibbs looked slightly amused and Hotch was his usual stoic self. They decided to not intervene, to see if their "children" could work it out themselves.

"It was an accident!" Ziva exclaimed slightly defensive.

"But you did hit him?" Emily asked rhetorically. Ziva glared slightly and Emily returned with a look of her own.

"Okay, okay." Reid but in. "I'm fine. It was an accident and I've stopped bleeding. I'm sure we're all hungry can we just sit down and eat." Reid asked. The room was silent for a few moments as everyone took their seats and Reid began passing out food.

"I'll go bring food to the others." Reid told them, ever the helpful friend.

"I will help you." Ziva said quickly, happy to leave the tense situation that she was the cause of. Reid didn't object and together the two walked to the elevator.

"I am sorry I hit you." Ziva said quietly.

"It's okay and sorry about that just now." Reid apologized once they stepped into the elevator. "It's just-'' Reid paused trying to sort out his thoughts and ignore the pain in his nose. "I'm the youngest and I guess they feel the need to protect me. Please don't be mad it's just they…I've…our jobs are dangerous and the people who endanger their own lives every day with you...i mean we usually see our teammates more than our own families and that's even if you have any. Actually there's been a study that shows that members of law enforcement are 5 times more likely to be divorced or unmarried compared to the rest of the population. Oh anyway after a while your co-workers become your family too."

Reid left Ziva speechless as the elevator doors opened. She regained her composure quickly and followed the profiler. Abby, McGee, and Garcia were at typing away on multiple computers trying greatly to find the I.D. of the victim.

"Garcia" Reid called. "We brought you guys some lunch."

The three government employees tore their eyes away from the screens attacked the food quickly. Garcia looked at Reid and knew something was off. Reid and Ziva said there goodbyes and turned to leave.

"Boy Genius?" Garcia asked.

"Yes Garcia?" Reid turned around swiftly. McGee looked surprised at him not objecting to the nickname. Abby gave him a look that said the nickname thing happens all the time.

"Sweetie are you okay? Your nose is kinda swollen." Garcia said approaching him the way you would a skittish cat.

"Oh it was just a miss understanding…" Reid mumbled not making eye contact. Garcia pounced on him gently touching his nose causing the young man to wince.

"Oh my poor baby!" Garcia cooed engulfing him in a hug. He allowed the busty red-head to embrace him as the three NCIS employees felt different things. Ziva felt slightly guilty, Abby looked sympathetic, and McGee just looked uncomfortable. The beeping of a computer broke the hug as Garcia rushed to her computer.

"We have the info on the last victim. A mister Gregory Kelly age 40."

"Garcia why did it take so long to get his I.D?" Reid asked.

"Well honey, like you he was techno-phobic with no family apparently. No missing persons report, no bank statements, nothing. However he does have a criminal record. And I know what you're thinking why didn't he immediately pop up right? Because he was arrested in… wait for it wait for it…Hawaii! He was arrested for getting drunk and raping Hannah Tate. But both of them were hammered beyond recognition so the cops let him go."

"Garcia can you send this to everyone's phones?" Reid asked though he already knew the answer. He seemed to be on to something.

"Already on it baby cakes." Garcia chirped as the young rushed out the door with Ziva and McGee in tow.

"What is it?" Ziva asked suddenly alarmed. Reid just continued to mumble to himself, occasionally hitting the elevator button to show his impatience. McGee and Ziva exchanged peculiar looks but stayed silent. Finally after what seemed like hours for Reid but was only a few minutes, the elevator door opened revealing the director. Reid of course kept his head down and nearly ran right into her.

"Woah Spencer where's the fire?" Jenny asked with a smile. Reid's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Jenny?" Reid asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

**A/N: Sorry about leaving it there but I'm really busy and I decided to give my other stories some attention. I will update soon so fear not! Lol anyway please rate and review. **


	6. What are you doing here?

**What are you doing here? **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Yes, I almost had Emily and J.J. beat up Ziva for hurting everyone's favorite genius but then I decided it wouldn't be very realistic. Garcia might beat her up later when she finds out what really happened though or just completely ruin her financial health. Anyway, please rate and review. **

"Jenny?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Jenny repeated the question. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm with the BAU working with agent Gibbs' team." Reid informed her in his usual pondering the world tone that she missed as he pressed the button for the bullpen. Jenny smiled at him and almost hugged him before remembering his hate of physical contact.

"So how is the case going?" Jenny asked, casting sideways glances at Ziva and McGee.

"It's going. We have several theories and we finally were able to identify all of our victims. Actually think I might be on to something I just don't exactly know what it is yet." His face turned serious at the end and he stared at nothing as if he were still trying to figure it out.

"So how is Diana?" Jenny asked making the other agents perplexed. This seemed to snap Spencer out of his daze. He smiled softly at the red haired women before him and she smiled back in the same manner.

"She's doing well. I went to visit her a while ago. She asked about you."

"She did?" Jenny asked sounding slightly surprised. Reid nodded.

"I told her you were busy but I didn't know you were director of NCIS now. When did that happen?" Reid asked as the elevators opened.

"Not even six months." Jenny answered as she began ascending the steps to MTAC. Reid followed while Ziva and McGee decided to go back to the conference room.

"Well congratulations." Reid said sincerely as they reached the top. "I better get back to the case."

"It was great seeing you all grown up now Spencer." Jenny said as she hugged him. "If you ever need me just give me a call."

"Ok I will." And with that, Spencer began walking back to the conference room, unaware that Gibbs had gone for coffee and had seen the brief exchange.

"Hey where's Reid?" Emily asked as she saw McGee and Ziva came into the conference room without him.

"He was speaking to the director." McGee told the group.

"They have some sort of history together." Ziva elaborated sounding curious herself, before occupying an empty chair. Emily and J.J looked at her warily, but their anger was gone now.

"Man, does Reid know somebody everywhere we go?" Morgan asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Emily asked as Reid entered the room.

"Ask who what?" Reid questioned on cue as he picked up a case file and read through it at lightning speed before picking up another.

"Did you really just read all that?" Ziva couldn't help but ask.

"You were serious about the reading 20,000 words thing huh?" Tony asked, sounding slightly amused. Reid ignored them and closed the file.

"Is there a map around here?" He asked to no one in particular. "For the geographical profile." He said sounding slightly impatient.

"Oh we should have one. Of D.C right?" McGee left to go procure a map.

"Do you have something?" Rossi asked.

"I think so." Reid mumbled more to himself. "Remember earlier when I said these killing are random? Well I don't think so anymore. I think the UnSub stalked these victims and killed them for a specific reason."

"But the victimology and the cooling off periods are all different." Morgan reminded the group. "Besides we don't even know what connects the victims."

McGee reentered the room and silently handed Reid a map of D.C. Reid quickly unrolled it and pinned to the board using some tacks. Gibbs reentered the room as well and sat at the table as well. Reid studied the map intently while everyone stared.

"Reid?" Morgan tried.

"Kid." No luck.

"Pretty Boy!" Reid snapped out of his daze and looked expectantly at Morgan. The NCIS agents looked confused and amused at the nickname and the fact that Reid didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey can you read me the locations all the victims were found?"

Morgan complied, setting down his Chinese food carton and picking up a folder. He rattled off the locations as Reid marked off each one with a red marker. He connected all the points. The shape made was a cross.

"Am I the only one that sees it?" Rossi asked.

"Nope." J.J answered.

"So are we looking for a Christian extremists or something?" Tony asked peering at the cross. All the points seemed random at first, one far north, the other south, then east, and west. If you connected the points in the order of the murders they roughly created a large red cross across the map.

"Not necessarily…" Hotch said. "It could mean that the UnSub uses religion to justify what he's done." His phone rang and he excused himself.

"Where in the bible does it say anything about wounding the heart or the brain?" J.J. asked. They were all sick of UnSubs using religion to justify their horrible actions.

"Actually a cross is used to symbolize many different things these days." Emily reminded them.

"Yeah like suffering, commitment, love, just to name a few." Reid added. "Abby is Goth and she has a tattoo of a cross on her back." He was clueless to the interest he had peaked.

"And how would you know that Reid?" Emily asked. He turned to her as if just realized what he had said. The others were also staring at him intently waiting for an answer.

"I…uh…Hotch what's up." Reid stuttered thanking god that Hotch had chosen to enter at that moment. Hotch didn't answer just cleared his throat and his team shut up immediately. Gibbs noticed how he didn't even have to say anything for his team to listen.

Hotch's mouth was set in a grim line, his face giving nothing away.

"We have another body."

**A/N: Okay I know it shorter than my other chapters AND I haven't updated in a while but I'm really busy so please rate and review. **


	7. Another Body

**Another Body **

**Ok I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been SUPER busy with school work and studying for exams and all that stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. **

"We have another body." Hotch's voice sounded clear through the otherwise silent room.

Everyone's looks become either grim or blank. Hotch looked at each member of his team before sighing.

"I'm going to the crime scene. Reid try to find the comfort zone of the UnSub and what the cross means." Reid merely nodded and Hotch turned to go with Gibbs following closely behind.

"Agent Hotchner." Gibbs asked.

"Oh please call me Hotch and to answer your question the UnSub probably killed again because of the media coverage and the fact that no one caught the religious overtone. He feels like he needs people to know why he killed to justify it." Hotch said as the two leaders entered the elevator.

Gibbs was about to ask how Hotch practically read his mind but then remembered what Hotch did for a living and decided to let the matter drop. The elevator stopped in the garage and wordlessly moved to the BAU's black SUV.

It was overall pretty neat but still had some stuff in it. There were books, and IPod, word search puzzle books, some CDs, and a Nintendo. To Gibbs it looked like a large family just had a road trip in it.

"Sorry about the mess." Hotch apologized as he climbed in the driver's seat. "The IPod is Morgan's, the word search is J.J's and Emily's, the CDs are Rossi's, the Nintendo is Garcia's and the books are…"

"Let me guess Reid's" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow. Hotch merely nodded looking like a proud father. Even though they had only been there a day, Gibbs could tell the BAU was very protective over their youngest member. The rest of the car ride was had in silence. Finally they arrived at the crime scene.

This time the crime scene was fresh. Crime scene techs and local LEOs swarmed the area marked by yellow crime scene tape all while trying to keep reporters away.

"Well this should me fun." Gibbs remarked dryly. Hotch couldn't help but smirk.

X

Back at NCIS Reid continued to stare intently at the map in front of him. His brain was working hard, numbers, formulas, and possible locations in his head. He rubbed his eyes and squeezed them shut. Ever since Ziva hit him there was a pounding in his temples that had progressively gotten worse and the light wasn't helping.

"You okay Reid?" Rossi asked noticing Reid's behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit of a headache." Reid mumbled distractedly never tearing his eyes away from the map.

"I am pretty sure I have some aspirin in my desk. Would you like some?" Ziva asked.

Reid hesitated. He didn't feel comfortable explaining his former drug addiction to a women who had injured him and barely known him a day. But he was afraid if he didn't accept she would think he was still upset with her. Ziva didn't wait for an answer and exited the room.

He exchanged a look with Emily who immediately understood the concern and covertly nodded. Ziva reentered the room with two pills and a water bottle. She handed them to Reid who took them with a polite nod. Using his slide of hands, the young genius pretended to take the medication then slipped them into Emily's pants pocket that was now at his side.

"You see anything?" Tony questioned feeling slightly impatient.

"Actually yes." Reid said picking up a green marker. "I've managed to narrow it down by keeping within the cross and then narrowing it down again by everything within the outline of the previous dumpsites." He finished his speech by circling said area with the green marker.

Morgan quickly flipped out his phone calling his favorite tech goddess.

"Hey momma I'm putting it on speaker so keep it rated G alright?" Morgan informed her grinning widely at the NCIS agents' scandalized expressions.

"Oh sugar why must you spoil my fun?" Garcia's peppy voice came through on the other line with the smallest detection of a pout.

"I'll make it up to you later I promise. But right now I need you to do something for me."

"Speak and it shall be done." Garcia promised gearing up her laptop oblivious to the highly amused look Abby was sending her.

"Okay our genius managed to narrow down the search so I'm gonna need you to look up anyone living in the area."

"Cross check those with people with a criminal record and those with a religious profession." J.J chimed in.

"Or someone who works for an evangelist or non-profit organization." Emily added.

"Okay my friendly and furry friends as soon as I know something you will too." Garcia promised furiously typing with Abby helping on her own laptop.

"Thanks Garcia." Rossi said.

"PG and Abby out." Garcia and Abby's voice came over the receiver in perfect unison before the line went dead.

"Furry friends?" McGee asked.

"She thinks we're her pets." Hotch answered somehow managing to keep a straight face. Gibbs and Hotch reentered the room looking more tired than when they left.

"I knew those two would get along." Reid said to no one in particular.

"How was the crime scene?" McGee asked.

"Crowded." Gibbs answered in his usual curt manner as he sipped his coffee.

"But we did manage to see the body before the ME took him away." Hotch informed them. "Same victimology, same MO."

"Any signs of overkill?" Morgan asked.

"None that we can see." Hotch answered. "Everything was exactly by the book."

"Is that a good thing?" Ziva asked.

"It could mean that he wants us to get it so doing everything as he did before would make it clearer." Emily tossed out.

"Or it could mean the UnSub doesn't need any gratification." Rossi offered.

"Why don't we regroup tomorrow and look at everything with fresh eyes?" Gibbs asked glancing at his watch. It was after eleven.

Everyone else readily agreed saying their goodbyes for some much needed sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I do apologize but I've been really busy. Please rate and review. **


	8. A new day

**A New Day **

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever but here's the latest chapter so please rate and review. **

Reid yawned as he entered NCIS with a large cup of coffee in hand. He sipped the sugary substance gratefully and sighed in content as the warm liquid traveled down his throat not noticing that he had stopped walking to savor the taste.

"Hey pretty boy you still with me?" Morgan teased his friend as the two rounded the corner to the bullpen.

Reid smiled in return. "Yeah." His voice had a dreamy quality. Morgan chuckled.

The two profilers entered the conference room. The rest of the team was already there going over case files and writing on the board.

"What took you guys so long?" J.J. asked reaching for a cup of coffee in the holder marked with her name Morgan was carrying.

"Sorry Reid got caught in the coffee euphoria." Morgan joked as he continued to distribute the caffeinated beverages. Everyone else laughed as the genius blushed.

"Can we focus on the case please?" Reid practically squeaked. They smiled but decided to continue with the case.

"Well yesterday I managed to narrow down the comfort zone." Reid said going over to the map.

"Speaking of which…" Garcia says as she taps quickly on the keys of her laptop. "There is no one in a religious based volunteer group."

"Nothing even remotely religious?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Well churches are a safe haven so unless you are a pastor or a minister there isn't any record." Garcia explained.

"So what now we just knock on doors?" Morgan asked not sounding too happy about the idea.

"And say what? Excuse me but are you a serial killer using God to justify your actions." Emily asked dryly earning a rare smirk from Hotch and a small laugh from the others.

"We need to figure out why this UnSub kills these particular victims." Hotch ordered.

"Well the only thing the victims have in common is their age and gender." J.J. said.

"Is it possible he's using these men as a surrogate for someone?" Reid asked. "A father figure or a brother maybe."

"Garcia I want you to look up any child abuse cases going as far back as 15 years with a male figure in the household being the abuser." Hotch ordered.

"I am on it my liege." Garcia promised practically bouncing out of the room. A phone rang and everyone checked if it was theirs.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered professionally. After a few minutes he hung up.

"Reid go down to autopsy, the ME believes he has found something."

Reid nodded and left the room. He entered the bullpen only to find the three NCIS agents just arriving. They gave him polite greetings which he returned and made his way to the elevator.

"Going down?" Gibbs asked gruffly as Reid entered the steel metal box. Reid nodded as he took his position next to the former marine. The sail down was going smoothly before it suddenly came to a halt.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Reid asked somewhat nervously looking around the now darkened area.

"How do you know Jen?" He almost sounded nonchalant as he sipped his coffee. Reid looked at the man in beside him. He almost sounded like a jealous lover. He inwardly smiled, so this was the guy Jenny had told him about.

"We're friends…sort of." Reid answered carefully, nervously taking a sip of his own caffeinated beverage.

"Sort of?" Gibbs pressed.

"Well she and my mother are friends so she was always around when I was growing up. She's more like an aunt to me."

"And Abby?"

"We see each other at conventions and seminars." Reid answered having anticipated the question.

Gibbs nodded seeming satisfied with the answers and flipped the emergency switch making the elevator continue its journey downward.

X

"Ah Jethro I was wondering what was keeping you." Ducky greeted before seeing Reid. "Ah and you must be Dr. Reid. Abigail has told me so much about you."

"What have you got Duck?" Gibbs asked curtly, surprised that Reid didn't seem uncomfortable around the corpse. In fact he got closer and examined it.

"Oh right the body." Ducky said snapping on his blue sterile gloves. "I'm afraid he was another marine."

"Doctor was the gunshot to the head done before or after the stab to the heart?" Reid asked staring intently at the pale body.

"This time I'm afraid the poor sap was stabbed first." Ducky informed. "The shot to the head but him out of his misery."

"He's changing the order of his MO." Reid mumbled almost to himself.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Reid answered switching to his pondering professor tone. "It could mean that targeting the heart made it more personal. Maybe this was the intended target all along."

"Another thing gentleman, this man participated in sexual intercourse less than an hour before he was killed and by the looks of it with another man."

"The guy has a wife duck." Gibbs reminded the old ME.

"Any children?" Reid asked directing his question to Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs said gruffly and knew he was going to regret asking his next question. "Why?"

"From the beginning of time, homosexuality has been considered a sin, disgusting, and wrong. Even though people in the 21st century are more accepting, homophobia still exist especially in the military. Don't ask, don't tell for example prevents anyone from serving in the military to be honest about their sexual orientation."

"The point Dr. Reid?" Gibbs ground out trying not to sound as annoyed as he was. Ducky simply looked amused.

"What I'm saying is, this marine could have been in the closet and the marriage could have been for show."

Gibbs gave him a curt nod as his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered just as curtly as Hotch. He was silent as the person on the other talked.

"I'll be right up Abbs." He finished the conversation and left without another word.

"Well I guess I better get back." Reid said somewhat awkwardly turning to go but Ducky stopped him.

"Yes doctor?" Reid asked politely turning around to face the ME.

"Please call me ducky and do forgive Jethro" Ducky apologized as he moved to wash his hands in the sterile sink. "He doesn't play well with others."

Reid smiled ruefully at the medical examiner. "I've noticed, my boss can be the same way too."

"Yes you all seem like a very close-knit group from what I've been told."

"We do look out for each other." Reid admitted not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Believe it or not, but Jethro considers his agents to be his children as well, of course he'll never admit it." Ducky said with a smile.

"Do you profile ducky?" Reid asked.

"Well I do dabble in it but nothing serious. But I have noticed that Jethro has taken an acute interest in you."

"I've noticed…" Reid trailed off.

"All I'm saying is chin up lad, it may not be for the reason you think." Ducky explained.

"Are you saying that agent Gibbs doesn't find me…" Reid searched for the right word.

"Jethro likes you lad don't doubt that he just has an odd way of showing it. When this case is over I would love to tell you a few stories doctor but right now I do believe your superiors are expecting you." Ducky said smiling kindly at Reid's confused expression.

Reid gave the medical examiner a confused but polite smile and took to the elevator.

X

"Your forensic scientist says she has something." Hotch meet Gibbs in the conference room doorway. Wordlessly, the two leaders made their way to the elevator.

Music seeped through the door of the lab. They entered only to find Abby and Garcia sitting side by side using different computers seemingly unaffected by the music.

"Abby!" Gibbs hollered.

"Garcia!" Hotch yelled.

The two women swiveled their chairs around at their bosses. After a bit of fumbling, the Goth managed to find the surround sound remote and silenced the noise. This was the first time Hotch got a good look at Abby. She was dressed in a black many skirt, combat boots, and a button up white shirt. She wore black lip stick and her black hair was tied in two pigtails.

"Finally!" Abby said ushering Gibbs over. To Hotch she seemed like a Goth Garcia.

"Oh Hotch I found something." Garcia said.

"You go first." The two women said in unison sounding like twin sisters."No you!"

"Garcia."

"Abby."

"Okay I'll start." Abby appeased hearing the warning tone in both men's' voice.

"I ran his prints and he is Gunnery Sargent Austin Bush. He's married with no kids."

"We know this already." Gibbs reminded her.

"I was getting to that geez so impatient." Abby chided and Garcia nodded in agreement.

"What you didn't know is that the wife filed for divorce last month."

Gibbs furrowed his brow but nodded.

"Now for my news." Garcia began directing your attention to her boss. "Remember how you told me to look up abuse cases with a male abuser?"

"Yes did you find anything?"

"Sugar have I ever not satisfied you?" Garcia asked with a wicked gleam in her eye. Abby snickered and Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the clearly sexual remark. Hotch wisely chose not to answer.

"So far in the entire D.C area there have been over 100 reported abuse cases with a male being the abuser over the past 15 years."

"Can you narrow the list to sexual abuse?" Hotch asked. Garcia typed quickly.

"That narrows it down to 42."

"Eliminate those who were tried for their crimes?"

"That brings it down to 27."

"How many of the abused kids went on to have a criminal record?"

"18."

"That's still too many." Hotch sighed. "Thanks Garcia keep up the good work."

"Call me if you need me." Garcia called as the two government employees exited the lab.

"Wow this case is really hinky." Abby remarked and Garcia nodded. "Is there any cased your team hasn't solved?"

"There's a first time for everything."

**A/N: Rate and Review. **


	9. A new dat pt 2

**A/N: Hello I am back! Sorry for the sporadic updates and thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please rate and review, they really make my day people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS in any shape, way, form, or fashion. **

Hotch and Gibbs entered the conference room to see both of their teams already working hard with each other.

"Hotch man tell me you got something." Morgan said by way of greeting.

"Garcia managed to narrow down any abuse cases but there were still too many who went on to have a criminal record." Hotch explained.

"Okay so where does that leave us?" Rossi asked.

"It leaves us with a mission based UnSub who uses religion to justify his killings." J.J. offered.

"Yeah but we still don't know why he kills." Morgan pointed out.

"Well according to Ducky it's quite possible the UnSub is possibly gay." Reid informed the group leaving them momentarily puzzled.

"That doesn't make any sense." Morgan voiced the confusion clear in his voice. "Christianity has clear objections against homosexuality and who is Ducky?"

"The Medical examiner." Reid answered.

"Is it possible that he could feel that God has sent him a message?" Ziva asked trying to be of some assistance.

Emily shook her head. "The bible teaches glorifying God so if this UnSub did believe he was a prophet then there would be cleared signs than just killing in the pattern of a biblical cross."

"Wait guys the cross is complete. Will he make a whole new pattern or just stop?" Tony asked finally speaking.

They were all silent for a moment as they pondered Tony's words.

"Maybe…" Reid was the first to speak and he sounded hesitant.

"Okay people let's believe that he will stop so we have to make him continue." Hotch spoke.

"Wait…it sounds like you want to drive him into killing again." McGee spoke, his brow furrowed.

"J.J., I want you to ramp up media production but leave out the religious undertone. Hopefully it'll agitate the UnSub and make him sloppy." Hotch said ignoring the probie.

J.J. nodded and exited the room, off to inform the director.

"Morgan call Garcia and tell her to start a tip line. We need all the help we can get."

"Prentiss and Reid go to the comfort zone and see if any neighbors know anyone who fits the profile."

The two agents nodded and exited the room with Ziva and Tony in tow.

"Agent McGee can you look up anyone with criminal record within the comfort zone Reid has found." Hotch asked the young agent. McGee agreed happily eager to get back to his beloved computer.

"Will we find this guy?" Gibbs asked bluntly sipping his coffee. Hotch raised an eyebrow certain that the ex-marine had downed at least five cups of coffee that morning.

"Do you always drink that much?" Rossi asked almost sounding concerned. "That's more than Reid drinks."

Gibbs simply smirked but said nothing.

X

Reid was driving the black federally issued SUV since he knew the comfort zone better than anyone. Emily was next to him in the passenger seat and Tony and Ziva were in the back.

"You're actually a pretty good driver Reid." Emily said.

"You sound surprised." Reid noted not looking away from the road.

"It's just that you don't drive much. Maybe you should get a new car."

"What's wrong with my car? I barely use it and it's perfectly fine." Reid argued as he stopped at a red light.

Emily snorted. "That car was made before anyone in this car was born."

"What kind of car is it?" Tony piped up happy to join the discussion.

"It's a perfectly fine 1965 blue Volvo." Reid answered as the light turned green. Tony visibly paled.

"Dude did your mom leave you that dinosaur? They don't even make those anymore." Tony exclaimed and Ziva chuckled beside him.

"Tony not everyone is obsessed with their cars like you." Ziva said with an eye roll.

"Actually males with expensive or well-kept vehicles are usually compensating because they lack something else." Reid stated and Ziva and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that." Tony grumbled refusing to be embarrassed by Reid.

"It's basic profiling." Reid shrugged. "I can profile you if you'd like."

"Okay go ahead." Tony challenged sitting straighter in his seat and puffing out his chest.

"You're a player with a different girl every day. You feel the need to overcompensate with women because the female figure in your life was removed from you at an early age. I'm guessing your mother died or left. You come from money but you don't flaunt it and you aren't afraid to give it away if it helps someone. You give off this kid-like persona most likely playing pranks on those around you and sometimes you use the class clown act as a shield to hide your emotions but you're serious when you need to be. You'll protect your team at all cost and while you would never tell him this, but you think of agent McGee as the little brother you never had." Reid said in one breath still not tearing his eyes away from the open road.

Tony gaped at the young genius with a look of complete awe. "You're good."

Reid shrugged modestly. "It's nothing special just noticing human behavior."

They arrived at the comfort zone. Reid parked and they all got out.

''So what now?" Tony asked as he put on his shades and the small group walked through the neighborhood.

"Now we knock on doors and see if people know this guy." Emily answered.

"It'll be easier if we split up." Ziva said as neighbors stared blatantly at them.

"Okay Daphne you go north, Vilma go south, and Shaggy, Scooby and I will go east and west." Tony said putting on his best Fred voice. Emily smiled while Ziva and Reid remained clueless to the obvious Scooby Doo reference.

Reid and Ziva exchanged confused glances.

"Who is Daphne?" Ziva asked, brow furrowed.

"Forget it." Tony said with a wide grin. "Let's go this way."

Ziva complied and followed Tony, Emily and Reid could hear them argue as they walked away.

"Come on Reid, we don't have all day." She urged noting he still had that confused looked on his face and she failed to suppress a grin.

"Who's Scooby?"

Emily turned to Reid, letting out a burst of amused laughter.

"I promise Reid, when this is over I'll have Garcia explain everything."

**A/N: Well this is the latest chapter. I know it's been a long time, but please rate and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Life just keeps getting in the way! Thank you for all the reviews they really have been a great motivator. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to rate and review!**

X

Tony and Ziva continued to go from house to house with little results. The neighbors were either too busy or too scared to talk. They walked up to a slightly dilapidated one story house painted a pale blue. Tony knocked three times and he and Ziva waited on either side of the mahogany door.

"This has been like pulling feet." Ziva complained. Tony face clouded with confusion before it was replaced with a bemused expression.

"You mean pulling teeth." Tony corrected.

Ziva just waved it away. "Same difference."

"Who is it?" A woman said cracking the door open just wide enough to stare at Tony and Ziva.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Agent DiNozzo, this is Officer David. We're with NCIS." Tony introduced as he and Ziva flashed their badges.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of your organization." The women said not opening the door any wider.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Ziva explained impatiently. "We are looking for a suspect who could possibly live in your area."

"Would you mind if we come in and ask you some questions?" Tony asked gently flashing the women a charming smile. The women smiled back and opened the door fully, silently granting them entrance before retreating into the house.

"Sometimes you can catch more bees with honey than with vinegar Ziva." Tony whispered as they moved through the small carpeted hallway.

"Why would I want to catch bees?" Ziva said back as they entered the living room. Tony chose not to answer.

The living room had a small couch and two love seats wrapped in clear plastic. There was a mantel which housed many pictures of what the agents assumed were her grandchildren but the main attraction was elephants. Pictures, ceramic statues in all sizes, elephant knickknacks were everywhere.

"Ma'am the person that we're looking for is male and is tied to some sort of religious organization. Do you know anyone in this neighborhood like that?"

"Please call me Susan and this isn't exactly the holiest place to live." Susan answered. "But Jehovah's witnesses come around every so often. I'm surprised they haven't been scared away by now."

"So there are not any churches or centers or anything remotely religious?" Ziva asked.

"Well there is a church but it's a few blocks away. This neighborhood has changed over the years. There are still some good people mixed in with the bad but not enough to really change anything." Susan answered with a sad shake off the head before checking her gold wrist watch.

"I'm sorry but my grandchildren are coming over and I only get to see them every couple of weeks. Are we done?"

"Yes we are but feel free to call us if you remember anything." Tony answered handing her his card. Quietly the two NCIS agents let themselves out.

X

"It feels like we've been to at least a hundred houses." Emily sighed as she and Reid continued walking down the street.

"Actually we've only been eleven." Reid corrected as he repositioned his sunglasses trying to ignore the people undoubtedly staring at them.

"How long have we been at this again?"

"Thirty-seven minutes, fifteen seconds, and eight milliseconds." The genius answered consulting his pocket watch.

"Well you know what they say, twelfth times the charm." Emily said as Reid knocked on the door of a red brick one story house.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked a brutish man as he answered the door. His pale but muscled arms were covered in blonde hair matching the hair on his head. Green eyes looked at them with slight irritation.

"This is Emily Prentiss and I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI." Reid introduced as he and Emily flashed their badges.

The blonde male merely raised his bushy eyebrows causing them to disappear momentarily behind his bangs.

"We were wondering if you could answer some questions Mr.…"

"Paul Hendricks." Paul answered. "Is this mandatory?"

Emily shook her head while Reid looked passed him into the house managing to make out the kitchen and the dining room.

"Then if you'll excuse me-" Paul moved to close the door.

"Sir while it isn't mandatory it would really help the investigation. Unless you have something to hide?" Reid cut him off.

"Look twiggy I'm not answering your damn questions and I don't have anything to hide." Paul said abrasively.

"If you don't have anything to hide and since you clearly have nothing to do seeing as you're home at eleven o'clock in the afternoon then why won't you answer our questions?" Reid argued unperturbed by the glare sent by the man before him or the crazed look he was sure Emily was sending him. There was something about this Paul that made Reid feel funny.

"That gun won't do anything for you if I rip you're face off." Paul said menacingly stepping into the genius's personal space. Emily moved to intervene but Reid stopped her with a hand gesture.

"It's clear that your brain isn't doing anything for you." Reid muttered casually with a shrug. Emily gasped and Paul lunged tackling him to the ground. Reid anticipated as much and quickly gained the upper hand kneeing him in the gut. Paul doubled over in pain allowing Reid to gain the upper hand and cuff him.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent." Reid said breathlessly.

"What the hell was that?" Emily exclaimed.

"There's a knife missing from the butcher block and a bible on the table." Reid said still trying to regain his breath. Emily looked at him then at the open doorway and shook her head.

"Call Hotch and tell him we're bringing in a suspect and it might be a good idea to call Tony and Ziva and a squad car."

X

"So let me get this straight. Reid antagonized a suspect to attack him, got into a fight with the suspect, won the fight, and managed to keep this guy subdued until a squad car got there?" Morgan asked not bothering to hide the disbelief from his voice.

"It was pretty amazing." Emily said nodding from her spot next to Morgan in the interrogation viewing room.

"Where are DiNozzo and David?" J.J. asked eying Paul who seemed to get more irritated by the second.

"They stayed behind to ask the neighbors about Paul." Emily asked. "I better get back to help finish the profile."

"Yeah we better go." J.J. agreed walking to the door with Emily followed by Morgan.

"Man I still can't believe our Reid did that." Morgan exclaimed as they entered the conference room.

"Can't believe our Reid did what?" Hotch asked the three of them almost coming across fatherly.

"Reid picked a fight with a suspect and won." Morgan answered the awe still in his voice. Hotch's lips turned upward in one of those barely there smiles before turning back to his file.

"You know I'm right here don't you?" Reid huffed from his seat next to Hotch. They all smiled at him but said nothing.

"So are you gonna interrogate him?" Dave asked directing the question to the unit chief.

Hotch shrugged. "Either myself or Gibbs."

"Well he doesn't look like he'll be easy to crack." J.J. warned them and Emily and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"It's never easy." Gibbs suddenly entered the room with McGee in tow.

"Uhh Agent Hotchner I looked up everyone in the comfort zone with a criminal record." McGee said.

Hotch looked at him expectantly. "McGee?" He urged once the probie didn't speak.

"Oh right sorry, there are at least 17 people with a criminal record in the comfort zone. Fourteen of them are male." McGee reported. "Oh and Tony and Ziva called. They're on their way back."

"Thank you McGee." Hotch said politely before turning to Gibbs.

"Ready when you are."

Gibbs nodded and headed for the door with Hotch right behind him.

"You know this isn't gonna be easy?" Hotch asked once they were walking side by side.

Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

"Let the games begin."

X

**A/N: Okay here's the latest chapter. Is this Paul guy the UnSub or did Reid beat up a guy for nothing? Continue to rate and review! **


	11. Back to work

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but well here it is. Please rate and review!**

X

"You need to hear the profile first." Morgan called after the two senior agents. They both looked at each other before nodding and walking back into the room.

The team of profilers all stood up before the group. Their playful banter temporarily put on hold as their faces changed to a mask of professionalism.

"We're dealing with a mission based killer." Hotch began as a silence fell upon the group. "He feels that these men are going against God's word and the only way to stop them is with killing them.

"Keep in mind this man appears perfectly normal." Rossi began picking up his colleague's train of thought effortlessly. "He most likely holds a menial job and but is good in social interactions. Odds are the people he associates with would never suspect he would be capable of murder."

"We're looking for a white male between the ages of 25-35. Given that almost half of the victims were authority figure, it's safe to say he has a problem with authority. This could be something rooted in his past which could also tie into his religious misinterpretations." Prentiss added.

"Interestingly enough, it's highly probable the UnSub had consensual sex with one of his victims before he killed them. This directly conflicts with his religious views since homosexuality that he is a sin. This could mean he is charismatic or simply good-looking and he uses it to his advantage." Reid rambled.

"This guy clearly is disgusted with who he is so he thinks by killing others he also cleanses him also. Despite the rage he feels, he's remains in control of his feelings. Their bodies were dumped ceremoniously which be a sign of remorse." Morgan said.

"Unfortunately, we can't inform every single male in D.C to be on the lookout for this man since there are no eye witness accounts but we can inform them of the dangers to going out alone. We believe this man is not very physically capable so he has to subdue his victims somehow. The best bet is to use the buddy system." J.J. concluded.

"Any questions?" Hotch asked looking at the NCIS agents. They all remained silent just staring at them and trying to remember what they had just said. This group was so in sync it almost looked scripted.

"Close your mouth DiNozzo." Gibbs said Gibbs' slapping him. The FBI agents looked shocked but McGee and Ziva barely batted an eye.

X

Hotch and Gibbs walked side by side, their gaits perfectly in sync. Hotch had the case file in his hand while Gibbs had a large cup of Starbucks coffee. They entered the room looking at a very aggravated Paul.

"Ya gonna let me outta here now?" Paul asked. "I didn't do a damn thing."

"You did assault a federal agent." Hotch stated calmly, sitting across from him while Gibbs reclined slightly against the wall.

"That scrawny guy? He deserved it." Paul said haughtily, his anger momentarily replaced with arrogance. Hotch raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So you admit to attacking him." Gibbs slipped in breezily.

"Yeah but I know you didn't bring me here on charges as petty as that."

"Are you a religious man, Paul?" Gibbs asked ignoring the last statement.

"Yes I'm Catholic. Last time I checked it's not a crime." He responded in annoyance.

"But murder is." Hotch cut in swiftly. For the first time Paul's surprise was genuine.

"Murder? What, I didn't murder anybody." He said sounding bewildered.

"Ya do seem to have a track record with rage." Gibbs said as Hotch opened the file now on the table.

"Yes as it says here you've been arrested twice for aggravated battery and once for assault." Hotch said nonchalantly leafing through the rap sheet.

"Look I admit I was a bad guy back then. I paid my debts to society and I've found God. I even run a youth group. Yeah I did assault that agent but I'm not a killer." Paul looked pleadingly at Hotch as he spoke but the BAU leader kept on his stoic mask as he made eye contact with Gibbs.

The ex-marine gave a covert nod and the two men exited the room without another word.

X

"Well?" Gibbs implored as Morgan and Rossi exited the interrogation observation room and poured out into the hallway standing beside Hotch and Gibbs.

Morgan shook his head. "I don't think this is our guy. According to the profile, the UnSub does have rage but he can control. By fighting Reid, Paul let his anger get the best of him. Our guy wouldn't have done that."

"And Paul almost downplayed his faith where as our UnSub would seem to drone on and on about it." Rossi added.

"So what now?"

"Now we charge him with assaulting Dr. Reid and then cut him loose."

X

"Was he our guy?" Prentiss asked as all four men reentered the room.

"He's not controlled enough." Hotch shook his head.

"Looks like you beat up a guy for nothing Spence." J.J. teased and Reid blushed and pretended to be engrossed in a file.

"So back to the drawing board?" It sounded more like a question as Emily sighed.

"Is it possible he could have been lying, or possibly mindful of his micro-expressions?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Not that sort of surprise at being accused of murder was genuine." Gibbs said gruffly.

"Okay Paul wasn't our guy but that doesn't mean someone he's connected isn't the UnSub." Morgan noted.

Hotch nodded in agreement and whipped out his phone.

"_Speak mere mortal." _ Garcia answered grandly. Hotch could hear the heavy metal music on the other side.

"Garcia I need you and Abby to do a full search on Paul Hendricks."

"_Honey, we will get you everything from his first day at pre-school to what he ate for breakfast this morning." _

"Thanks Garcia, I appreciate it." Hotch smiled slightly.

"_Can you repeat that sir? The music is kinda loud in here." _Garcia said smiling wickedly.

"I appreciate it Garcia." Hotch repeated a little louder.

"_What?" _

"I APPRECIATE IT GARCIA." Hotch practically yelled into the phone. The other agents in the room looked at him, trying to fight off their amusement.

"_Thank you sir." _ Garcia giggled before hanging up. Hotch swore he could hear Abby laugh as well before the line went dead.

Hotch allowed a small smile to grace his face as he pocketed his phone. Schooling his features he turned back to the FBI agents, his in particular.

"Back to work."

X

**A/N: So Paul's not the guy. Too bad. So who really is the UnSub? Please rate and review to find out!**


End file.
